


The Next Round

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [77]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, College AU, F/M, Ficlet, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Rose Tico is a Certified Matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She has no idea why she let her friends talk her into an evening at their local bar.Turns out, her friends have more plans than just a night of drinking.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Next Round

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/2/20 prompt: It’s not about who you know. Enlightenment comes from within. [Luke Skywalker] texted me that.

She has no idea why she let Rose and Finn talk her into an evening at their local bar.

Well, Rose really. Finn, like her, was really just along for the ride.

But after a long evening in the robotics lab, she’s just so, so tired. More than that, Rey is so over listening to an oversized frat boy drone on and on about how he’s earned everything he’s ever had, _of course_ it had nothing at all to do with his well-known and respected family members, generational wealth, and good fortune . . .

It’s not like privilege and entitlement doesn’t ooze out from him even stronger than the stench of cheap liquor and sweat from his pores.

Rey can’t imagine squandering so much good fortune, and she manages to duck away (instead of drop kicking him, as she really wanted) as said oversized frat boy from her class moves in closer to her, much to her displeasure.

Instead, she finds her friends and slides into the booth beside them, dropping her face into her hands as Rose rubs her back soothingly.

“We’ll leave in a few,” Rose says. “We’re almost done with—”

“Hey!” Finn yells, laughingly, and Rey looks up and sees the most beautiful man she’s ever seen in her life. He’s gorgeous, so much dark, curly hair, warm brown eyes, stubble lining a strong jawline . . .

It takes her a moment to catch up to the conversation around her, and she realizes this is the Poe that Finn goes on and on about. It feels like she already knows the man because Finn talks about him so often, and honestly, if she didn’t know Finn so well she would think he was lying because no one could be so amazing . . .

_Oh no._

She hasn’t even officially met the man yet and she thinks she already has a crush.

But then Finn is exclaiming, “Oh wait, you two haven’t been introduced yet!” and then the beautiful man in front of her is smiling at her so sweetly as he reaches his hand out to her and says “I’m Poe” and . . .

She’s just proud that she manages to remember her own name when she takes it and says “Rey.”

He just smiles wider, even as the tips of his ears turn pink. “I know.”

_And how is that even possible?_ But then she realizes that Finn looks embarrassed and isn’t meeting her eyes. _Has Finn been talking about her to Poe too?_

But then Finn’s asking Poe to join them, and he’s sitting down and she’s ordering a drink even though minutes ago she had wanted to leave but now she can’t even begin to think of leaving . . .

Half an hour later as she’s knee-deep in conversation (and half in love already) with Poe, it finally dawns on her.

She looks up and meets Rose’s eyes.

Rose just grins and gives her a wink.

Rey realizes she’s been set up. But she can’t complain.

In fact, the next round is on her.


End file.
